Drift's Prank (GONE WRONG)
by BeanTheBean
Summary: There's one in every town. And Drift is that guy. Weather he's flexing his muscles, bragging about his talent, or pulling of some mean ol' pranks, Drift is always up to no good. But this time when he and Harry team up to prank Isabelle, it almost backfires on them. (Phase 1 season finale)


It was a dark day. The clouds all covered the sun, and Leafton looked like a sad depressing place. Harry sat alone in his chair in town hall with all the blinds closed. He had one question on his mind. He didn't know if he wanted to do it, but if he did, it could have some positive effects. Effects like: not having the village continue having these chaotic mishaps like usual. He pondered the thought, until he heard the front door open. It was to dark to see who had come in the door however. Harry's first guess was that it was Isabelle. "Hey Isabelle." Harry said. "I've been meaning to ask you something." But there was no reply. "It's about an… ordinance. I'm thinking it could help the residents of Leafton become… better than ever…" "...Like me?" the mysterious person asked. Harry realized it was not Isabelle's voice, let alone any other villagers voice he'd known. The voice was a high annoying voice, but it was pretending to mimic a low voice. "Um… hello there…" Harry says in a shaky voice. "Good day." the voice says. Harry was too far from the light switch to turn on any of the lights in the building. The voice continued. "I do believe we haven't met. The name is Drift, brah. You probably haven't seen me around at all. I spend most of the day in my house, working out." "Ah, a true jock, are we?" Harry chuckled, curious what animal this was. He heard it, whatever it was, take something out of its pockets. Harry gulped, but remained calm. "Well I do like to work out my tentacles." the voice snickered. Harry froze. "Your… what?" he said in shock. "My tentacles…" the voice said in a smug tone. Suddenly, a spotlight appeared on the wall above Harry as if a flashlight had turned on. The shadow projecting on the wall was a hideous blob with 8 tentacles waving about. "ALL 8 OF THEM!" the voice shouted. Harry screamed in absolute terror. Suddenly, the shadow on the wall turned into a pair of hands. Harry screamed more. The lights suddenly switched on. Harry stopped screaming and rubbed his eyes. In front of him stood a laughing poison dart frog with red, yellow and brownish grey spots on him. He had a huge smile and he wasn't as tall as Harry had imagined. He had a flashlight in his hand. "You totally got pranked my friend!" Drift continued to chuckle. Harry took a few moments to understand if he was insane or not. "Wait…" he finally asked. "That was you!?" Drift could not stop laughing. "Heck yeah!" he shouted. "Shadow puppets are my skill, yo!" He flicked off the lights, turned the flashlight back on, and made that hideous blob with tentacles shadow again. "That is way cool!" Harry said, unbelievably amazed. Drift made a bird, a cow, a wizard, a world war II T-34 model tank and a half eaten donut. Harry clapped. Drift flicked the lights back on. "See?" he said, turning off the flashlight. "The half eaten donut is my personal favorite. I just love pranking people with that monster shadow!" His face suddenly turned into a frown. "It's been so long since I've done it… I've already pranked everyone with it, so it's nice to have someone new to try it out on." "Sounds like you need new material." Harry grinned. "I remember pulling my first prank." "What was it?" Drift asked. "It was cruel." Harry rubbed his hands together as he recalled the memories of his first prank. "It was BARBARIC! IT WAS PURE EVIL!" Harry began to cackle an evil laugh. Drift leaned in closer. "I once switched a sign that read 'Please do not smoke' to 'Please DO smoke!' I scratched out the not! HAHAHA!" Harry was now the one who had lost it. He couldn't control his laughter. Drift looked at him with a frown. "Pretty average." he said. That made Harry stop laughing. "What do you mean, 'pretty average?'" Harry grumbled. "Well, it's not as high quality as mine was." Drift said, crossing his arms. "Well I think it went pretty fine." Harry whined. "It was just a harmless prank. No one got hurt, no one got arrested, no one got stuck in another dimension…" "That's it!" Drift quickly replied, snapping his fingers. "I have an idea for a prank, and it involves dimensions." Drift said. "Were not going to… _throw_ someone into another dimension, right?" Harry asked nervously. "The only dimension that exists is the 5th dimension, and that is impossible to get to." Drift shook his head. "No, we're going to _PRETEND_ to throw someone in the 5th dimension. Let me study your face for a second…"

It was still a dark day. The clouds were still all covering the sun, and Leafton still looked like a sad depressing place. Isabelle was just walking to the town hall. She approached the building and stopped. She looked right at it. She sighed on how run down it was. The tattered flag, the chipped paint, the missing CAT machine. Even the clock at the top of the building was missing the minute hand. Feeling a bit sad, she opened the door to the building. The blinds were closed, and the lights were out. Isabelle tried to flip the switch, but there was a big patch of duct tape over it that Isabelle was unaware of due to the fact she couldn't see it. "What's wrong with this light?" She asked herself. "I know that it's right here, so why can't I feel it?" She frantically tried again. Nothing. "That's okay, i'll open the blinds first." Isabelle walked over to one of the blinds, unaware that it too, had been duct taped shut so it wouldn't open. Isabelle continued to tug until she heard a noise from behind Harry's desk. She froze in her tracks. "Harry?" Sweat rolled down her face and her heart was really pounding now, faster than an all new 2017 Forester Subaru with all wheel symmetrical drive and best in class fuel efficiency. Not to mention the horsepower drive of… okay never mind. The point is, Isabelle was scared and was ashamed to admit it. Suddenly, a spotlight appeared on the back wall above Harry's desk. Isabelle turned around quickly. In the middle of that spotlight, stood the upper half part of Harry in a shadow form. "ISABELLE!" the shadow Harry screamed. Isabelle was in too much shock. "H-Harry?" she whimpered. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Tears began forming in her eyes. "I dunno!" shadow Harry replied. "When I sat down on my chair, it trapped me in the… 5th DIMENSION!" Shadow Harry waved his hands all around dramatically. "But… but how is that possible!?" Isabelle sobbed. "Er, there are certain spots around this village that, um, have wormholes that lead to the 5th dimension!" shadow Harry said, shrugging. "My chair was unfortunately one of those spots. Oh, woe is me Isabelle. If only you'd have bought me a better comfortable chair with a self massage treatment, an adjustable heating pad and cup holder, I may of not been in this dire situation!" "I'm so sorry mayor!" Isabelle sobbed louder. "I-I can fix this, right!?" "Hmmm…" mumbled shadow Harry, striking a thinking pose. "Quickly! Go out and buy me that chair! It costs 15,000,000 bells, but I need it to survive!" "I-I don't have that much!" Isabelle moaned. "Oh boy, now I'll have to sell my RV, and that's my only place to live…" Isabelle panicked more, but shadow Harry froze. "Er… you live in an RV Isabelle?" shadow Harry asked. "Yes." Isabelle began, whipping her nose. "D-don't laugh, but it's all I got. I was lucky enough that our old mayor, Tortimer, gave it to me as a birthday gift. But now in order to save you, I'll have to sell it!" Isabelle cried some more. Harry now felt guilty. "Isabelle, hold up!" he said, but Isabelle had already run out the door. The spotlight turned away from the wall and onto Drift's face. Drift was hanging from the ceiling, holding the flashlight in his mouth while he was doing the shadow Harry on the wall with his hands. Meanwhile, Harry was underneath his desk, voicing the shadow puppet. They had pulled off the ultimate prank. But now it backfired. "Dude, I didn't know Isabelle lived in an RV." Drift said, as he dropped from the ceiling. "Neither did I…" Harry said ashamed, as he came out from under the desk. "Now she's going to buy me that chair that I don't need. I _WANT_ , but don't need." "Well we better juice before she makes it to Re-tail and sells that van!" Drift alerted. "Yeah, trust me, it's _NOT_ good to be homeless…" Harry grumbled.

"Hi Isabelle! Welcome back to Re-tail!" Reese said, smiling. Isabelle had driven her yellow and brown RV all the way over to Re-tail and parked it outside. Reese was outside of the building looking and observing the RV. There was a little bow on the side of the RV beside the door which Isabelle rubbed sadly. "I'm… I'm here to sell my RV…" she sadly said. "Are you quite sure?" Reese asked, looking quite confused. "Look… it's only to save Harry from danger…" Isabelle sighed, shivering in the cold. "Oh no, is he okay?" Reese asked, quite surprised. "He's just… um…" Isabelle hesitated. Not many people believed in the 5th dimension. "He's in a tight spot right now…" "So… you need jail bailing money?" Reese asked. "No no no. He just… um…" Isabelle mumbled. But before she could finish, Drift sprinted right up to Isabelle. "Isabelle!" he called. "Oh, hello Drift." she turned to look at him, her hand still rubbing the bow. "Harry's back!" Drift cheerfully said. Isabelle perked right up. "Really!?" she asked excited. "Yeah he's… holdup…" Drift groaned. "He can't run as fast as me, so I got here first. Er, while we're waiting for him, how would you ladies like to see these muscles?" Drift began flexing for 2½ minutes until Harry showed up. "Drift, your muscles are nice and all…" Reese said annoyed. "But we get it that you're a bodybuilding-" "THERE HE IS!" Isabelle shouted in glee. Harry appeared in the far distance, panting like crazy. "Drift...hold...up…" he puffed. He came face to face with Isabelle. Isabelle immediately hugged him. "OHMIGOSH HARRY!" she cried, squeezing him harder. "I'm so glad you're alright! We didn't want to get a new mayor so soon! Oh I was so worried! I've always thought the 5th dimension was a myth!" "The 5th dimension!?" Reese overheard. "Well you see Isabelle," Drift began as he crossed his arms. "Harry here has something he has to tell you." Drift nudged Harry. "Well um…" Harry stuttered. "I-I found a wormhole back to Leafton in the 5th dimension! So… yeah." "The 5th dimension is a myth!" Reese said, shaking her head. "No!" Isabelle shot back at Reese. "I experienced Harry pleading for help in the 5th dimension earlier today!" "Actually," Drift snarked. "You experienced a shadow puppet of Harry pleading for help in the reflection of a flashlight." "Hey!" Harry yelled at Drift. "It was _YOU'RE_ idea for the prank anyway!" "But you agreed with it!" Drift yelled back. "As mayor, you should make better choices than to scare your own secretary like that!" "Drift!" Harry shouted. "Without you, none of this-" Harry suddenly stopped and looked over at Isabelle. Her face was severely disappointed. Frustrated tears were once again forming in her eyes. "A… prank, huh?" she said disappointed. She ran inside her RV and shut the door loudly. Harry stared at the RV in silence. "Your right, Drift." he sighed. "I'm sorry, I should've made the right decision." "I'm not the one you should apologize to." Drift said, pointing to the RV. Harry walked up to the RV door and hesitated. He finally built up enough courage to let himself in. "So while they're busy, want to see my muscles again?" Drift asked Reese. She gave him an annoyed look. "The 5th dimension? Really?" she said, shaking her head. She walked back into Re-tail. "Ah, phooey… no one likes my muscles." Drift kicked a nearby broken brick into a tree in disappointment. The tree exploded.

"So once again, I'm _REALLY_ sorry." Harry confessed. He was sitting at Isabelle's table in her RV drinking some tea with her. Isabelle was back to her normal happy self. "I must admit, you got me." she giggled. "But just don't do that again. I don't know what I'd do if I had to abandon my house." The two sat in silence for a moment. "Hey Isabelle," Harry began. "Do you think we could… make a town ordinance?" Isabelle smiled. "I'm glad you're getting attached to the town!" she replied cheerfully. "I'm so glad you got to meet all our residents and helped them out with their needs." "Yes well," Harry began. He took a sip of tea, then started again. "Their 'chores' seem to be quite chaotic." Isabelle looked around nervously when Harry mentioned the word "chaotic." She quickly changed the topic. "Alright then mayor, it'll cost 20,000 bells, but one town ordinance coming up!" The two of them clinked their tea cups together as they talked all through the night in the RV under the twinkling stars.

It is August 11, and Harry had just made a big mistake...


End file.
